In the arms of an Angel
by Carla-Leigh
Summary: They all knew it would only be a matter of time before things are made personal. For Kris, it hits a little too close to home.
1. The beginning

_**Hey guys, this is my first Charlie's Angels fanfic, so I hope y'all like it. Especially you Kris Munroe (not the actual real one but y'all know what I mean **____**)**_

"Honey I'm home" Kris Munroe shouted as she entered her beach view house. "Lani, you here?" Kris shouted again. She walked towards a bedroom but as soon as her hand touched the door knob her phone rang. She withdrew her hand and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked "Oh hey Jill, you're on the plane already, ok I'll leave straight away, see you soon" she hung up the phone and walked towards the front door "Lani, I'm going to pick up Jill. I'll be back in a little while" Within the space of a few minutes the house was seemingly empty once again. It wasn't until about 3 hours later when the newly reunited sisters bounded through the front door laughing and joking.

"Lani we're back" Kris shouted, there was no response.

"Where is she?" Jill asked her

"Um, she was in her room when I left earlier, maybe she is asleep" Kris replied

"I'm going to go see her, do you want to make us some drinks?" Jill asked

"Yeah, sounds good" Kris replied walking towards the kitchen. Jill walked to Lani's room and knocked on the door

"Honey, can I come in?" Jill asked, a small moan came from within, she took it as an invitation to enter. Upon entering the room she immediately wished that she hadn't "Kris get in here now and call an ambulance". Lani was on her bed face up. Her arms were crossed above her head, her legs were bent and her body was covered in cuts, bruises and lots of blood. Jill ran to her side and immediately checked her pulse. It was there, but it was very faint, her breathing was almost non existent too which scared Jill. Kris came running into the room seconds later. She stopped at the doorway staring at the state her only child was in. She rushed to her side.

"What happened?" She asked

"I don't know, I walked in and found her like this, the blood is dry so she must have been like this for a while" Jill stated

"Oh my god, I left her like this, I'm a bad mother" Kris said crying

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that. You're an amazing mother and Lani knows that"

Before Kris had a chance to throw a retort another voice was heard

"Paramedics, anyone here?"

"In here" Kris shouted. 2 medics entered following the sound of her voice

"Ma'am I'm Nancy Callahan and this is Bobbi Reeves, can you tell me what happened" she said climbing on the bed next to Lani

"We don't know, I walked in and found her like this"

"What's her name?" Nancy asked

"Leilani" Kris replied

"Leilani can you hear me?" Nancy asked applying a neck brace and BP cuff to Lani's finger. Lani didn't respond. "Bobbi go and get a back board and gurney, we need to get her to the hospital asap" Nancy told him

"What's wrong with her?" Kris managed to ask through sobs

"I'm not sure yet ma'am, until we get her to a hospital we won't be able to tell you much. What I can tell you is that her pulse and BP aren't serious, so as long as they don't change too much they should be okay" Bobbi returned with the backboard. They quickly got Lani sorted out and in the back of the ambulance. "I'm sorry but there's only enough room for one of you"

"I'm her mom, I need to be with her" Kris said climbing into the back of the ambulance.

"I'll follow and let the others know, don't worry everything will be fine" she blew Kris a kiss before the ambulance doors closed and the ambulance sped off. Jill ran inside and picked the phone up, dialling an oh so familiar number

[Townsend agency]

"Bos, it's Jill, we need everyone at the hospital. Lani was attacked, Kris is on her way to the hospital with her, but it doesn't look good. Can you call Charlie and I'll call Tiffany and Kel?"

[Of course I can Jill, is Kris ok?]

"Um, I'm not sure Bos, I'll talk to her when we get to the hospital"

[Okay then, we'll see you there, I'll phone Tiffany and Kelly you just get yourself to the hospital]

"Ok, thanks Bos, talk to you soon" Jill hung up the phone and ran to her car following the direction of the ambulance.

"Lani, Lani can you hear me?" Nancy asked Lani

"Bobbi call it in, we need a trauma team on stand by"

"Control, this is unit 12, we have an 18 year old trauma victim, GCS of 8, BP 83 over 12, pupils sluggish, we need a trauma team on stand by, over"

"Unit 12, we have a trauma team on stand by, what is your ETA?"

"ETA 15 minutes, over"

Nancy was checking over Lani's wounds taking noted of every wound she found. While she was checking Lani's facial injuries she noticed Lani's eyelids moving

"Leilani, can you hear me?" She asked, gently shaking Lani's shoulders. She looked at Kris

"Keep talking to her" she said while moving towards the front of the ambulance to Bobbi

"Lani honey, open your eyes for me please, come on honey, I know you can do it" Lani's eyelids continued to move "Come on honey, that's it, open your eyes for me" Lani's eyes slowly opened, she stared at Kris for a few seconds before blinking a few times as if she was trying to take it in

"Mom?" she asked, her voice was extremely hoarse, just above a whisper in fact.

"Lani, my name is Nancy Callahan, can you tell me what happened?"She asked returning to Lani's side once more

"Can't remember" Lani replied slowly, her eyes drifted shut signalling her return to unconsciousness.

"Bobbi, we need to hurry up, her sats are dropping"

"I'm going as fast as I can Nancy" He threw at her

"Well hurry up anyway" She threw back at him

"We'll be there in about 3 minutes"

The machines surrounding Lani let out a monotonous tone

"She's coding" Nancy applied an oxygen mask to Lani's face and began CPR.


	2. She's not breathing

_**Hey guys, 20 views and only 1 review. Kris Munroe, I love you (not in any weird kind of way lol) this next chapter is dedicated to you coz you were the only one who reviewed.**_

_**I know it is short, it's kind of a filler for the next chapter, which is going to be much longer.**_

"Come on Lani" Nancy shouted. Kris looked at her daughter, tears streaming down her face as she tried to comprehend what exactly was happening. Nancy was still performing CPR as the ambulance pulled up outside the ER. The doors were thrown open and doctors and nurses began to pull the gurney out of the ambulance. Nancy was still performing CPR as the gurney and the doctors burst into resus. Kris attempted to follow but one of the nurses held her back.

"It'll be best for you if you wait out here. I'll get someone to talk to you once everything has calmed down. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"No thanks, my sister is on her way"

"Ok then" The nurse said walking into the trauma room.

"Kris" came a voice from behind her. Jill was running towards her followed by Tiffany, Kelly and Bosley.

"She stopped breathing Jill" Kris stated crying hugging her

"She what?" Jill asked shocked

"She woke up but couldn't remember what happened, then she stopped breathing"

"They're working on her now" Kelly said from her position outside the trauma room doors "she has a pulse" Kelly continued.

Kris collapsed to the ground pulling Jill down with her. The weight of the situation finally dawning on her. The entire team sat outside resus for what felt like an eternity but was in fact only a few hours. Kris had fallen asleep on Jill's shoulder and Kelly and Tiffany were deep in conversation by the time a doctor came out

"Miss Munroe?" The doctor asked. Jill nudged Kris who looked around before concentrating on the doctor. She stood up before him.

"I'm Doctor Marshall, I've been working on your daughter for the past 3 hours. She has a significant concussion and numerous contusions on her face, torso and arms which is where most of the blood came from. We need your consent to perform a rape examination. We found bruising which leads us to believe that non consensual sexual activity has taken place"

"Do whatever you need to, please just make her better" Kris said, not really able to fully focus on anything at the present moment in time.

"I will do my best, we will be moving her to her room in a few minutes, you may want to go get yourselves something to drink. Her room is room 228 so once you have had a drink and something to eat she should be settled in"

"Thank you doctor" Kris said extending her hand

"You're welcome" he replied shaking her extended hand.


	3. I'm Leilani Munroe

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, it's extra long dedicated to Kris Munroe and AngelJ5 **____** Thanks for being the only people for reviewing so far.**_

The doctor walked back in to the room while Kris turned to look at the others. "You guys don't have to be here you know" she said

"Yes we do" Jill replied standing up wrapping her arm around Kris' shoulder. "Let's go and get something to eat and drink" she said leading her towards the cafe "Guys are you coming?" she asked turning towards the others. They were already on their feet

"We're right behind you" Tiffany stated linking arms with Kelly. Everyone ordered a drink and sat down at a table, Kris looked uneasy as she knew a thousand questions were going to be thrown her way

"What happened?" Kelly asked taking one of Kris' hands in her own

"I don't know, I got home from the office but I thought she was asleep. Then Jill called and I went to pick her up. When I got home Jill went to check on Lani and found her on the bed. She must have been like that when I left to pick Jill up" Kris finished turning to bury her head in Jill's shoulder to cry. Jill held her there for a few minutes, tears were streaming down her own face, but she didn't let on to Kris that she was crying.

A waitress came over with everyone's drink. She looked at Kris and Jill, sadness evident on her face, before turning to leave.

"Come on honey, drink your drink and we will go and see her" Jill said lifting Kris' head up and staring into her bloodshot eyes for a moment. Kris gently nodded and grabbed her cup off the table. Everyone drank in silence, Kris' tears had struck everyone, they knew the police would want to ask them questions so they thought it better to leave Kris be. Once everyone had finished their drinks, they went to Lani's room. Kris stopped at the door taking in the sight. Lani was unconscious with an oxygen mask on. The whole right side of her face was covered in cuts and bruises. Her right arm was seemingly untouched, her left arm however was in a cast. Everything else was covered by an overly large blanket. Kris took refuge on a chair closest to Lani's good arm. Jill took a chair that was closest to her broken arm. Kelly, Tiffany and Bosley found some chairs outside and situated them around the hospital bed. entered the room holding a clipboard

"Miss Munroe, as you can see Lani has received quite a few injuries. Her concussion wasn't as bad as we first thought, the cuts on her face and torso will heal in time. She has 3 broken ribs, a broken left arm and a sprained ankle. We are fairly confident that all of these injuries will heal by themselves without any further complications. Now on to the more serious matter. Miss Munroe I'm sorry to tell you this but Leilani was raped. The rape kit was positive, we have collected all of the relevant samples and have sent them to the police. Now, she should be waking up any time soon. Once she does tell one of the nurses so I can perform a few tests. I'm so sorry Miss Munroe, if you need to ask me anything get one of the nurses to page me and I'll be here as soon as I can. Are you going to be okay?" He asked Kris

"We'll make sure she is" Kelly stated " Thank you doctor" she told him, everyone nodded as turned and left

"How can someone do something like this to her? She's never done anything to hurt anyone" Kris stated

"We have to consider the possibility that whoever did this did It to get to you Kris, or even you Jill" Tiffany told them

"I know" Jill said "I've been trying to think of who though. Can you think of anything Kris?"

"Not really, I mean of all the cases we have worked, no one springs to mind" she stated

"I think we're going to go back to the office and have a look through all of the old cases, see if anyone comes up" Kelly stated. Tiffany and Bosley stood up too

"I'd better phone Charlie too" Bosley added. Kelly stood up, hugged Kris and Jill and left, Tiffany and Bosley followed suit.

"Do you guys have to talk so loud?" came a quiet voice from between the sisters "People are trying to sleep here" Kris and Jill laughed

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Kris asked. Jill had left and returned with a nurse

"You guys have some amazing drugs" Lani said looking at the nurse. Everyone laughed

"Is she always this funny?" The nurse asked

"Unfortunately" Both Kris and Jill stated simultaneously. Lani glared at them

"I may be laid up in this bed but I will still beat you up!" she stated. Everyone laughed including the doctor who had just entered

"I'm glad you're awake, how are you feeling?" Ha asked Lani

"I feel fine" Lani stated "I'm sure when these amazing drugs wear off I'll feel like crap, but right now I feel fine"

"OK then, that's good, I've just got to ask you a few questions, what is your full name?"

"Leilani-Reba Jill Melina Munroe, I was born on January 30th 1991, today is October 17th 2009. My mom is called Kris, my aunt is called Jill, I'm in the hospital, we haven't been introduced and this is boring!" Lani stated

"My name is , your nurse's name is Rebecca and that is all I needed to hear"

"Good" Lani stated smiling, Kris smacked her lightly on her good arm

"Play nice" she stated

"There is just one more thing I need to ask before I go. Lani do you know what happened?" He asked

"Not completely" she confessed "I do know that I was raped and attacked, just the little details are still a bit foggy"

"That's ok" told her "I didn't expect you to remember everything. It will come back to you sooner or later. I've got to go and do paperwork now so if you need anything just ask Rebecca. She will be in every hour or so to check on you"

"Thank you doctor" All three Munroes told him. He nodded and left

"See, I'm ok" Lani told her mom as if sensing her worry.

"You're not ok" Jill stated "It will take a long time for you to heal, and until you have, I'm not doing any other races"

"What?" The two younger Munroes exclaimed

"I want to be there for both of you, I want to help. I haven't been home for ages, and I think now's the time to take a break"

"Are you sure it's what you want? I'm sure we'll be ok by ourselves Jill, but if you want to help I'm not going to refuse" Lani stated

"Then it's settled" Jill said smiling warmly

"Now you little missy, you need to get some sleep" Lani nodded, before she let herself drift off she asked " When Rebecca or the Dr next come in can you ask them when I can go home please?"

"Of course honey, now get some sleep, I'll see you when you wake up" Kris leaned over and kissed Lani's head before she fell asleep again.


	4. Thank Goodness

_**Here's chapter 4 guys. This is dedicated to the usual people, thanks for reviewing **___

It was a few hours before Lani woke up again. Rebecca was checking the many monitors surrounding her, and both Jill and Kris had fallen asleep.

"Rebecca?" Lani asked, Rebecca looked at her "When can I go home?"

"Well, said that you are in much better shape than he anticipated, but you were still pretty banged up. We will just have to wait until later, now it's 3:30 in the morning so you'd better get as much sleep as you can, I expect you'll have a lot of visitors later" Rebecca said smiling at Lani "I can give you a sedative if you like" she continued.

"That sounds nice, thanks" Lani replied. Rebecca left the room and returned a few minutes later with a syringe full of a sedative. She administered it through Lani's IV and within a few minutes the young girl was asleep again. Rebecca left the room and returned to the nurse's station. Dr Marshall walked up to the desk.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She woke up again a few minutes ago but I gave her a sedative to help her sleep. She wants to know when she can go home" Rebecca replied.

"At the rate she is going I think you're going to have to get the discharge papers ready. It could possibly be this afternoon depending on whether her condition deteriorates before hand. Keep checking her every couple of hours and I'll be back up in the afternoon"

"Yes Doctor" Rebecca replied. Dr Marshall looked into Lani's room before walking off. Rebecca laid her head down on the desk for a little nap.

It was about 8:30 when Kris opened her eyes. She stretched her legs and yawned before looking at her sister and daughter sleeping. She just watched them sleep for a while, not really remembering a time when either of them was this quiet. She laughed quietly to herself at that fact. Jill was next to wake up. She opened her eyes wide for a few seconds before blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"Hey" Kris said watching her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jill asked her sister, she was bound to be worried because of the whole situation.

"I'm okay" came a simple reply. Jill glared at her "Honestly, I'm fine" Kris reiterated.

"How long have you been awake for?" Jill asked intending on getting all of her initial questions out of the way.

"Urm...not too long, I've just been watching her, she looks so peaceful, I don't understand why anyone would do something like this to her" Kris stated. She looked down at Lani taking her good hand in her own.

"There are just some bad people out there, what's more important though Kris is helping her get better"

"Yeah, I know, she's a Munroe, she'll bounce back" Kris stated smiling down at her daughter. Jill smiled too, that statement had come to be somewhat of a motto for the Munroe family, and whenever they get knocked down they just bounce back. Lani's hand tightened around Kris' before her eyelids gently fluttered open.

"Hey" Kris stated stroking Lani's hair.

"Hey" Lani replied looking from her aunt to her mom "I woke up earlier but I didn't want to wake you guys up" she stated. Rebecca, at that moment, strolled into the room.

"Good morning sleepy heads" she greeted them cheerfully "Good news Lani, said that unless anything changes in the meantime you might be able to go home this afternoon" Everyone smiled.

"Hi" came a familiar voice from the doorway "Can we come in?"

"Of course you can, sleeping beauty is awake" Kelly and Tiffany entered the room.

"We bought you a little gift" Tiffany said holding up a really cute teddy bear.

"Aaw guys it's gorgeous" Lani said smiling. She stretched her good arm out accepting the bear before pulling it into a hug.

"So, how are you feeling?" Tiffany asked.

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle" Lani replied playing with her teddy bear.

"Dr Marshall said that unless something changes she could be coming home later today"

"Oh, that's excellent" Kelly beamed.

"She is going to need a lot of help around the house" Jill piped up "She's a leftie and her left arm is in a cast so she is a bit disadvantaged on that front, and she has a concussion too which means a lot of looking after"

"Just like old times eh mom?" Lani said causing everyone to laugh. Time flew so fast and before they all knew it it was 2 in the afternoon and the doctor was entering the room.

"Afternoon" He said greeting them "So Rebecca has told you that you may be able to go home today. How are you feeling?" He asked Lani.

"Um, a little sore, got a bit of a headache but that's to be expected right?"

"Yes, I'm going to prescribe you some pain killers, they should help with the headaches and any aches and pains, you need to come back in 6 weeks to have your cast off, other than that you just need to take it easy, nothing too strenuous, if your headaches persist after 2 weeks give me a call and I'll prescribe something stronger. I just need to get your release papers then you are free to go" He said smiling, Lani replied with a smile of her own. He left the room with Kris in tow.

"Doctor, are there any complications tied to having concussion?" she asked.

"More often than not people who have a severe concussion like your daughter recover within a couple of week. There are some people who have adverse reactions to the concussion. Fevers, drowsiness and lack of appetite aren't uncommon. If she suffers from any of these just keep an eye on her. If she has a fever of over 105 then bring her back in"

"Thank you doctor" Kris signed the release papers and returned to Lani's room. Jill gave her a concerned look, but Kris just smiled it off.

"Come on then pumpkin, lets go home" Kris said helping Lani out of bed. Rebecca came into the room pushing a wheel chair. Lani glared at her.

"Hospital policy" Rebecca said sheepishly. Everyone nodded.

"Thank goodness I'm outta here. No offence Rebecca, but I hate hospitals, they're so boring" she said yawning.

"Hope you get better soon Lani" She stated waving at her as she was wheeled out.


	5. I love you too angel

_**Hey guys, sorry for the delay Microsoft Word broke on me ;(**_

The car ride back to the house was very quiet, Jill, Lani and Kris were in Kris' car while Tiffany followed. Kelly and Bosley went back to the office to look through some of Kris and Jill's old cases. As soon as they pulled up and got out of the car Kris and Jill held Lani as she took slow tentative steps towards the house. Tiffany followed holding the bear. Once they had reached the front door Lani stopped. Panic spread across her face and her breathing sped up considerably.

"Hey honey, it's okay, we're here now, we're not going to let anything happen to you, right guys?" Kris asked

"Right!" Jill and Tiffany replied in unison. Lani nodded and stepped slowly into the house, she looked around slowly taking everything in before walking defiantly towards her room. She stopped halfway and resigned herself to the sofa. Jill and Kris watched her intently.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Tiffany asked from behind the kitchen counter.

"Yes please, I'd love a coffee" Kris stated.

"Me too" Jill piped up.

"Two coffees coming up" Tiff replied. She and Jill shared a smile before Jill moved to sit down. Kris sat next to Lani, who turned to look at Kris before resting her head on Kris' shoulder.

"Are you tired honey?" Kris asked. Lani nodded slightly.

"I'm going to sleep on your shoulder, so don't move too much" Lani stated smiling. Everyone smiled back.

"Why don't you stretch out and put your head on my lap, it's got to be more comfortable" Lani nodded. She and Kris shared a loving glance before moving in to position. Kris stroked her hair as she slowly fell to sleep.

"I love you mummy" Lani told her.

"I love you too angel" Kris replied. Once Lani was asleep they had chance to discuss things.

"So have you guys found anything yet?" Jill asked Tiff.

"Not yet, we figure that this is either an attack against one of you or another stage in a pattern, the first seems more plausible though. Have you guys thought of anyone?" She asked.

"No one springs to mind for me, how about you Kris?" Jill asked the younger Munroe sister.

"No, me either" she replied truthfully.

"What about her dad?" Tiff asked nodding her head towards Lani's sleeping form.

"No" Kris replied bluntly.

"How do you know?" Asked Tiff.

"Because… he's dead" Replied Kris. She looked at Lani and then at Jill before continuing "He committed suicide after I told him I was pregnant with Lani. He just couldn't handle being a father, and abortion wasn't an option"

"Are you ok?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago, anyways what do we know about Lani, do we know if he is going to come back again?" Kris asked Tiffany.

"There's going to be 2 police cars outside your house at all times just in case they come back." she replied. They had obviously thought about this already.

"That's good" Jill piped up "Kris, I'm going to clean Lani's room up, do you want her to sleep with you tonight and I'll sleep in her room?" She asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. Me and Kelly are only a phone call away if you need us"

"Thanks Tiff, that sounds good"

"No problem, you two look hungry, do you want me to make you something to eat?" Tiffany asked standing up.

"Erm, yeah sounds good too, Lani ought to have something to eat" Jill said, she looked at Kris who nodded.

"What are you in the mood for?" Tiff asked.

"Whatever you feel like making" Kris replied.

"How about Pizza" Tiffany half asked, half told them.

"Sounds great" Jill told her.

"Lani honey, time to wake up" Kris said gently nudging her. She stirred and turned around slowly before opening her eyes.

"Hey sunshine, how are you feeling?" Jill asked her. Stretching as much as she could in her current state, she answered with a simple ''fine''.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 5" Tiffany replied from in the kitchen. "We're having pizza, do you want some?"

"Erm, yeah I'm a bit hungry"

"You need to have some medicine too don't forget"

"Yes mom" Lani said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to do the thing" Jill stated walking towards Lani's room.

"I'm coming with you" Lani said getting off the sofa.

"I need to go in there sometime, it may as well be now" She stated and walked into her room. Jill followed her, a worried look plastered to her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jill asked once they were both in the room.

" Yeah aunt Jill, I'm sure, thanks for your concern though, I really appreciate it"

"Don't mention it squirt" Jill replied rustling Lani's hair. They stripped the bed, re-made it and cleaned any blood that was on the walls and floor.

"Girls, dinner" Kris called from the kitchen. Jill and Lani followed the sound of Kris' voice and sat down at the table. Tiffany served them their dinner and joined them at the table.

"I want to sleep in my own bed tonight mom" Lani said, looking pleadingly at her mother.

"I don't really think it's a good idea" Kris told her "Not until you have gotten over what has happened"

"Oh come on, I'm fine, you'll be in the next room right, if I need you I'll yell"

Lani was desperately trying to plead her case.

"I don't know, I really don't think it's a good idea so soon. Maybe in a few days, but until then you are going to sleep in my bed with me and Jill is going to sleep in your room"

"Oh but mom…"

"No Leilani, I have made up my mind, now eat your dinner. You need plenty of food and drink if you hope to get better soon" They both ate their dinner without saying a single word to each other. It was 8 when Tiffany left leaving the Munroes alone.

"I'm tired mom, I'm going to bed" With that Lani retreated into Kris' bedroom.

"Hey" Jill said noticing Kris' worried looks "She's going to be okay, you know that right" she moved next to Kris embracing her in a giant hug.

"I know, it's just seeing her unconscious on that bed made me realise how much I actually love her, and I don't know how I'd be able to live without her" Tears were streaming down Kris' face.

"Hey, hey. She's okay, nothing is going to happen to her, I'm not going to let it"

" I know, I was just so scared, especially when she stopped breathing"

"Kristine, she is okay. It's going to take some time for her to heal, but that's what we are here for"

"Yeah, you're right" Kris snuggled into Jill more "What would I do without you?"

"Erm, nothing, you'd be completely helpless" The sisters smiled.

"I think it's time we call it a night, I'm exhausted, as I'm sure you are. I think I'll take Lani down to the beach tomorrow if the weather is good, she needs some fresh air after being in the hospital for that long" Kris said to Jill.

"Sounds like a great idea, I'll get up and make a picnic" Jill returned to Kris.

" Sounds great" Kris stated hugging Jill before walking to her room. She opened the door slowly, Leilani was fast asleep. Kris entered the room, closed the door gently, laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

To say it was a peaceful sleep would be lying. Kris had just started to dream when she heard her daughter crying beside her. Her eyes snapped open immediately and she looked towards Lani. Even in the dark, the look on Lani's face was distinctive; fear. Her eyes were closed, yet rivers of tears rolled down her cheeks, her mouth was moving as if forming words, but the only sound that came out of her mouth was the occasional gasp for breath, somewhat fuelling the rivers of tears to flow faster. Kris seized her shoulders and shook her gently whilst calling her name in an attempt to wake her up. It served it's purpose. Lani sat up with a start, she winced in pain as her many breaks and sprains screamed at her.

"Lani honey, are you ok?" Kris asked pulling Lani into her arms and holding her there.

"Yes mommy, just flashes of what happened"

"Do you want me to hold you while you sleep?" Kris asked, Lani nodded and they settled down in each others arms for the night. Kris knew that she was in for many sleepless nights.

The smell of bacon drew both Kris and Lani from their sleep. They got out of bed and followed the smell to the kitchen where Jill was making breakfast.

"Morning sleepy heads. How did you sleep?" She asked them.

"Ok" Lani grumbled, she was still trying to wake up properly.

"Yeah, it was ok. She only woke up once" Kris and Jill shared smiles.

"Breakfast's up" Jill said putting a plate in front of Lani and Kris.

"Thanks sis" Kris smiled.

"Thanks auntie Jill" Lani said smiling at the woman.

"Oh, weathers not so good today, so we're going to have to give that thing a miss" Jill told Kris.

"Oh, I was kinda looking forward to it" Lani was too concentrated on her food to bother listening to what they were saying.

"Oh well, we'll just stay in today, spend some time together" No sooner had Kris finished her sentence, Lani rose from her seat and ran to the bathroom. Kris and Jill both followed. Lani sat beside the toilet violently throwing up. Kris sat beside her and rubbed her back until the vomiting session had finished.

"Are you okay honey?" Jill asked her. Lani gently nodded before leaning her head on Kris' shoulder.

"I'll go get a glass of water" Jill stated leaving the room. Kris put her hand on Lani's head to feel her temperature. She withdrew it quickly, surprised at what she felt.

"Honey, you're burning up" Kris stood up, collected a wash cloth from the sink, soaked it with cold water and returned to Lani's side placing it on her head.

Jill returned with the water, she handed it to Kris who gave it to Lani. She took a sip and handed it back.

"She's burning up, I need to take her temperature" Kris got up and left the room in search of a thermometer. Jill moved to Leilani's side, just managing to catch her as the youngest Munroe passed out.

"Lani, Lani" Jill said shaking her. Lani didn't respond "Kris, do you have it?" Jill shouted. She looked at Lani, a noise next to her drew her attention. Kris knelt down next to her daughter.

"Got it" she said putting the thermometer into Lani's mouth. A few tense moments passed before the thermometer beeped.

"102.5" Kris sighed "Come on, help me get her into bed. Maybe some rest will do her good" Kris and Jill carried Lani to Kris' bed and laid her down. Kris kissed her head and left the room.

"The doctor said that this usually happens when someone has a concussion. As long as she doesn't have a fever of over 105 then we should make sure she gets lots of rest. If it goes over 105 we need to take her back in" Kris informed Jill as they walked to the sofas.

"I think I'm going to call Charlie to see if he has anything for us" Jill informed her grabbing the phone.

"Charlie, it's Jill, I just wanted to know if you have anything for us yet?"

[No, not yet Angel, the results from Lani's exam haven't come back yet, but as soon as they do I'll let you know. How is she angel?]

"She's got a fever. She's sleeping at the moment"

[That's not good angel]

"No it's not Charlie"

[And how are you and Kris?]

"We're holding up Charlie. I just want this to be over with, haven't we been through enough already?"

[I promise you we are doing everything we can to find whoever did this. I'll phone you when I have some information]

"Ok, thanks Charlie"

[No problem angel, just look after yourself]

"Will do Charlie, bye"

[Bye angel]

Jill walked over to Kris.

"They haven't got anything yet, but Charlie will phone us as soon as he has anything" She sat next her and held her in her arms.

"Okay, I guess we are in for an eventful day, with Lani ill she's going to take a lot of looking after" Kris told Jill

"Sounds like fun" Jill smiled at Kris. Kris fell asleep in Jill's arms not long after, exhaustion setting in. Jill stroked Kris' hair while thinking back on everything that had happened over the last few years. Her racing career, Kelly getting shot, Kris' many accidents and hospital visits, and finally Lani's birth. It had been the happiest day in every Munroes life, but her life had almost ended at 18 because of some sick guy with a grudge. This wasn't meant to happen. Jill must have been thinking for longer than she realised because when she opened her eyes, which she hadn't realised she had closed, Kris was in the kitchen making drinks and something to eat. Jill stretched out and went to the kitchen to join her sister.

"Hey sis, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Making some drinks and stuff. It's afternoon now. I shut my eyes for a minute and open them 3 hours later, how does that work?" she asked smiling. Jill didn't answer, she just took Kris into her arms and held her there for a while, until the sound of someone running disturbed them. Kris and Jill followed the running to the bathroom where they found Lani throwing up again.

"Oh honey" Kris sighed sitting down next to her daughter.

"Mommy" Lani whimpered resting her head on Kris' shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Jill asked grabbing the thermometer off the sink where it was left earlier that day.

"Crappy" Lani simply replied. Jill bent down in front of her.

"I just need to take your temperature okay honey?" Lani nodded.

"102.8" Jill stated. Kris nodded.

"Can I watch TV?" Lani asked. Shocked at the question Kris and Jill nodded. They helped Lani up and walked her to the sofa. Jill got her duvet and the two eldest Munroes left her to it.


	6. Things are finally looking up

_**Hey guys, this is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, a prequel and sequel are already in the works, so stay tuned for more**___

About an hour after Lani started to watch TV there was a knock at the door. Kelly and Tiffany walked in. Tiffany spotted Lani watching TV and went to her while Kelly went to kiss Jill.

" Hey kiddo " Tiffany said sitting next to Lani.

" Hey Tiff " Lani said smiling to her.

" You don't look too good, are you okay " Tiff asked her.

" She's got a fever " came a voice from behind them. Tiff nodded looking sympathetically towards her.

" What brings you guys here? " Lani asked.

" We have the exam results " Kelly told them " you're not going to like this Kris "

" why what is it? " Kris asked looking worried.

" It was Tony Cole " Kris looked shocked.

" I … erm …I … are you sure? She asked.

"Yeah Charlie checked, a few times he has found where he is staying. He has a house. 1289 West port road " Kelly made a massive mistake telling Kris the address. Kris ran towards the door grabbing her gun on the way.

" Look after her " she shouted pointing to Lani.

" Kris " Jill and Kelly shouted running after her but by the time they had the door open Kris's car was already speeding away. Kelly ran towards her own car Jill poked her head in the house.

" Can you look after " she asked Tiff. Tiffany nodded, Jill ran to Kelly's car they took off after Kris.

Kris arrived at the address Kelly gave her. She got out of her car brandishing her gun in her hand and a furious look on her face. She banged on the door, but no noise came from within. She took a step back and barged into the door, Which swung open. She searched the house, But he wasn't there. She walked outside and sat on the curb behind her car. Another car screeched to a halt a few feet next to her and two very worried looking women stepped out.

" What the hell were you thinking " Jill asked storming up to her.

" I was thinking that this bastard hurt my daughter. I was thinking that he almost killed her and I needed him to be put in jail "

" You could have been killed " Kelly stated.

" He's not even here " Kris stated standing up.

" That's not the point. What would have happened if he was here " Jill asked her not quite prepared for the answer that followed.

" I would have killed him " Kris replied walking towards her car.

" Kris you can't just say something like that and walk away " Jill told her.

" He almost killed my daughter, your niece. I'd like to think that you would have done the same thing Jill "

" This isn't like you Kris, you're not thinking straight. He needs locking up Kris, not killing if you kill him you'd go to jail. Do you really want Lani to grow up without a mom "

" That's not the point Jill, he hurt my angel, and he needs to pay "

" He will " Jill said walking to Kris and hugging her " In jail, it's the best way Kris, you know this " Kris broke away from Jill, got in her car and drove home, Kelly and Jill followed.

When they arrived, they walked through the front door and spotted Tiffany lying unconscious in the middle of the floor. Standing up behind her were Tony Cole, and a shaking Leilani. Tony had one arm around her throat and a gun pointed at her head. Upon seeing Kris, Kelly and Jill, Tony smiled.

" Showtime "

" Mommy " Lani said. Tears were streaming down her face.

" Aaw, how sweet, she wants her mommy " he chuckled. " guess what, I wanted your mommy too, but I couldn't have her. Neither can you " He said pointing the gun at Kris and shooting. Kris fell, blood pouring from a wound on her shoulder. She clutched it tightly, trying to stem the blood flow.

" What do you want? " she asked standing up between Jill and Kelly.

" Isn't that simple. I want you. I want you to pay for ruining my life. It seems my plan is working "

" You bastard " Kris said moving towards him. Kelly and Jill held her back causing her to cry out in pain.

" Mom I trust you " Lani told her. Kris nodded at her. Everyone else in the room were puzzled at the interaction.

" What was that " Tony asked gripping Lani's neck tighter causing her to grasp for air.

" Nothing, it was nothing " Kris said trying to convince Tony to let her go. Tony gripped tighter.

" I don't believe you "

" Please just her go " Jill pleaded.

" Fine " he pushed Lani forwards. She hit her head on the corner of the table and hit the floor unconscious next to Tiffany. Blood trickled down her head and pooled on the floor.

" You bastard " Kris shouted Charging at Tony before either Jill or Kelly had chance to stop her. She barged into Tony sending them both flying to the floor. Toni got on top of Kris and started to punch her in the face, but Kris rolled him over and began her assault on him. She punched him over and over, muttering curse words with every punch she threw. Within a matter of moments Jill pulled her off the battered unconscious body of Tony Cole.

" I'll phone the police " Kelly said stepping outside. Jill held Kris as she cried.

" It's over now, he's going to jail. Are you ok " Jill asked her. Kris nodded before moving to Lani's side, Jill moved to Tiff's side.

" Tiffany " she said shaking her gently. Tiffany stirred before turning over.

" Oh god Jill, I'm so sorry, he hit me before I had a chance to get Lani out safely. Where is he, where's Lani? " Tiffany asked worriedly.

" Tiffany, calm down. Tony's unconscious and so is Lani, but I think she's going to be ok " Jill said helping her sit up. She turned and saw Kris sitting on the floor with Lani's bleeding head in her lap. Jill looked at Kris who looked on the verge of collapsing. Jill moved to her side catching her as she collapsed. Kelly came in followed by police officers and paramedics. The paramedics moved to Kris and Lani. They were assessed and placed on gurneys before being taken to the hospital. Tiffany had to go to the hospital too. Kelly stayed behind to oversee Tony's arrest. Once the arrest had been made she phoned Charlie.

" Hey Charlie. Tony's arrest didn't go as smoothly as we anticipated. He knocked out Tiffany and Lani and shot Kris "

[ Are they okay angel? ]

" There on there way to the hospital now. I'll phone you with updates "

[ Okay angel speak to you soon ]

She left Kris's house, got into her car and drove to the hospital.

Jill stood patiently outside the trauma rooms. Inside trauma one Kris was being patched up. The doctors were stitching up her wounded shoulder and a cut on her cheek.

Inside trauma two, the doctors were stitching a wound on Lani's head. The machines surrounding her were beeping fairly ordinary which made Jill feel somewhat better. A doctor came out of Kris's trauma room.

" Are you here with Kristine Munroe? " the doctor asked.

" Yea, I'm her sister Jill. Is she okay? "

" We have patched up her shoulder, the bullet just grazed it, we also stitched a cut on her cheek. She'll need to stay overnight for observation. We will put her in the same room as her daughter. Room 212 "

" Okay, thank you doctor "Jill said shaking the doctors hand. Kris was wheeled out on a gurney towards the room as Tiffany walked towards Jill.

" Hey " Jill said upon seeing her. " You okay? " She asked.

" Yeah, just a minor concussion, I'll be okay. How's Kris and Lani? "

" Kris is okay, she has to stay overnight for observation. I don't know about Lani yet " Just then, Lani's doctor came out.

" Jill Munroe? " The doctor asked. Jill nodded. " Lani received a cut on her head which required twenty stitches. Her previous concussion wasn't affected, but she does have a fever of 103.6 so we are going to admit her so we can try and reduce it. We are moving her to room 212 with her mom " The doctor told her.

" Thank you doctor " Jill said shaking the doctors hand.

Lani was wheeled to the room with Jill and Tiffany in tow. Kris was already awake when they got in the room. She was sitting up on her bed with an IV in her hand and an oxygen mask on. Doctors and nurses were setting Lani in beside them.

" Is she okay? " Kris asked removing her oxygen mask.

" She will be okay miss Munroe, we have to admit he to keep an eye on her fever but she will be okay " The nurse told her reapplying her oxygen mask. Kris nodded in response. The doctors and nurses cleared the room as Kelly rushed in. Jill sat between Lani and Kris's beds. Tiffany sat on Kris's other side and Kelly sat on the bottom of Kris's bed.

" Is everyone okay? " Kelly asked. Everyone, excluding Lani, nodded.

" T'is but a scratch " Kris said causing a wave of laughter. " Did the arrest go okay " She asked worriedly.

" Yeah, It went fine. He couldn't really fight on the fact that he was beaten unconscious "

" Son of a … " Came a quiet voice beside them. Lani opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

" Hey " Jill said smiling at her.

" Hi " Lani grumbled in reply.

" Are you still feeling crappy? " Kris asked.

" Is it that obvious? " Lani asked smiling back at her. Lani spotted Tiffany. " Oh, thank god you're okay, I saw him hit you, and I saw you go down, I didn't know how you were " She said in one continuous breath.

" Lani, I'm fine honestly " Tiffany said smiling at the young girl.

" Thank god " Lani stated smiling. " Mom? "

" Yeah honey? "

" Is he gone? "

" Yes angel. He's gone "

" Good " Lani fell back to sleep.

" Things are finally looking up " Kris told her friends smiling.

Morning rolled by quickly and she was released. She took residence at Lani's side, The side Jill wasn't currently occupying. Lani was asleep, she mumbled incoherently through her feverish state. Beneath the oxygen mask, Which was now on her face, the only word which could be understood was the occasional Mommy. Doctors came and went, her fever still hadn't gone. In three days it had only decreased to 100, but that was still too high. Everyone was worried, especially Kris.

" This is all my fault " She said after a torturous three day silence. " If I had just come home when Charlie told me to, Tony wouldn't have known who I was and Lani wouldn't be in this position "

" Don't talk like that mom " Lani said, rousing from her sleep. " This has made us all closer, it's made me realise who I can really trust, and I wouldn't change a thing " She said smiling. A doctor walked in smiling.

" Afternoon all " She said. " Lani, I'm letting you go home today, I'm going to give you some tablets which should help your fever to go down. You cast is due off in four weeks, So I'll expect to see you then. I'll get your mom to sign you out " She stated before leaving. Kris got up and followed the doctor out. " There is just one more thing miss Munroe, Your daughter is pregnant " the doctor exclaimed. Kris gasped, she stared bleary eyed at the doctor before nodding and signing the discharge papers the doctor handed to her. Kris walked back into the room.

" Can I have a word with Lani alone please? " She asked everyone left, Jill stroked Kris's back as she left.

" What's wrong mom? " Lani asked, noticing the tears in Kris's eyes.

" Erm, honey, the doctor has just told me that you are pregnant " Lani gasped, she shook her head, tears rolled freely down her face. Kris embraced her in a warm hug.

" What am I going to do? " Lani choked out between sobs.

" I don't know honey. I can't decide that for you, but no matter what happens and whatever you decide, we are all here for you " Kris told her, tears were streaming down her face. Everyone chose that moment to walk in.

" What's wrong? " Jill asked joining in on the Munroe hug.

" I'm having a baby " Lani whispered. It was loud enough for everyone to hear though. A wave of gasps echoed throughout the room. Lani buried herself even deeper into the other two Munroes.

" I'm scared " She stated.

" Don't be, we're all here for you " Jill told her. The gang nodded in agreement.

" Come on honey, let's go home " Kris stated. Lani and Jill both nodded. Knowing that both her mom and aunt would be by her side all the way, Lani smiled, content.


End file.
